Time Lord Magic
by the homo club
Summary: Dean and Sam run into a man called the Doctor and his companion, Meena, when the Doctor lands next to the boys' motel room. Doctor Who/Supernatural crossover, will do more. Please read/review! (Later light Destiel)


The Doctor flipped switches and pulled levers as he ran about the TARDIS console, talking to his newest companion as he did. "So! Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling of the large room.

"America - Earth, obviously, in Florida of 2013!" The Doctor told her, flipping the Time Navigator on. "There're some signals that shouldn't be there, and I want to check it out!"

Meena smiled and held onto the console as the TARDIS spun and whirred, shaking the rooms and the two lone passengers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean climbed into the Impala, his brother doing the same. "Well, Sammy, we've been workin' this case for nearly three days, and we got nothin'. Don't you think we should relax a while? I mean-"

"-Dean," Sam interrupted, nudging his brother's arm. "What?"

Dean slowed down, and looked to see what his brother had. It was a blue Police Box, sitting on the side of the road, just next to the motel Dean and Sam had been staying at. The thing that made it stand out, was the fact that it _appeared there. _

"The hell?" Dean muttered, quickly getting out of the car with his brother and walking towards it, pulling their guns at the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS whirled and shook through the Time Vortex, though soon it was over. He smiled over at his young companion, only 11 years old (which was, quite possibly, why the Doctor chose her) who was smiling straight back. "Right! Let's go. We should probably-" "Freeze!"

The Doctor stopped straightening his bow tie to be shocked (and quite scared) at the two men pointing guns directly at his head. "What the hell is this thing!?" The shorter shouted. The Doctor lead be Meena behind him, where she'd (hopefully) be safer. "Now, now, you're scaring the child." The Doctor said, trying his best to stay calm. "Why is it, every time I pop up in America, I have guns pointed at my head?" the Doctor huffed, taking a step back so Meena's back was against the TARDIS doors. "Oh, I don't know; Maybe 'cause you pop up out of nowhere in some shitty blue box?!"

"Oi! Watch your language!" The Doctor warned, not quite as scared as she should have been. "Now, put your guns down and we'll explain everything, cross my hearts." And the Doctor did just that, drawing an 'X' over both sides of his chest. "We're not here to hurt you..Unless you plan on hurting us."

With a few moments of silence, the two men exchanged glances and reluctantly lowered their weapons, only then noticing the small, brown-haired child hugging the lanky man's waist, tucked neatly behind him. "Why you got a kid with you?" The shorter asked, then putting his weapon back in his waist band, the taller man with longer hair doing the same.

"Ah, yes! This is my companion, Meena." He said, grinning as he pushed her out from behind him gently, making her stand next to him. "I'm the Doctor, pleasure to meet you." The Doctor stuck his hand out, and when the shorter man took it, the Doctor said to him in a hushed tone; "Come on, I know you're gonna say it. Go on."

"...Doctor _what_?"

"If you like. Now," The Doctor said, leaning closer to both then men. "Who are you? Police?" He asked, examining them like he knew something they didn't.

"No. I'm Dean, this is my brother, Sam. We're hunters."

Meena scoffed. "Right, great, so you hunt fluffy things in the woods; what're you doing pointing those things at peoples' 'eads?" She asked, pointing to the gun in Sam's pocket. "Um..Wrong kind of hunter."

"Alright Sam, that's enough. C'mon, you have some explaining to do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A _what_?" Dean asked, looking at the man in a dark-red bow tie curiously.

"A Time Lord. Last of," He said, smiling at the men and Meena who was sat next to Dean. "I'm from planet Gallifrey, you see, and that blue box out there is my ship. A TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He explained, reaching into his front pocket, making the boys jump at their weapons. "Relax. My, you Americans are jumpy." Meena commented, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the presence of so many weapons.

"And this! This," The Doctor started, admiring a weird pen-like thing. "Is my Sonic Screwdriver." He said, turning it on and pressing a few settings on the thing, smiling at the noise.

"Okay so...We're just supposed to believe that you're some E.T alien from outer space that travels in some fucking-"

"Language!" The Doctor shouted at Dean, frowning. "Blimey, there's a child in the room, for crying out loud!" The Doctor said, patting the area of bed next to him, calling Meena to come sit with him instead. She giggled and complied, sitting next to the Doctor, who was still frowning at the language.

"Right, whatever. Still, we're just supposed to believe you? No questions asked? You look human, so why would we believe you?" Dean asked, scowling at the man, who was oblivious of the look.

"Well, run some tests if you like. No taking me apart, though. I like this body. And, I don't look human, you look Time Lord. We were here first." The Doctor said, straightening his bow tie.

Dean took a moment, thinking over what he just said. "So you're possessing some poor bastard?" He asked, but it was more of a statement.

"What? No! That's not ever physically possible for me. Or for anyone I've met. Well, if you don't count the TARDIS. She did do that once, but on accident. Right. No, not possessing anyone." The Doctor said, sitting up straight. "And her?" Dean asked, pointing to Meena.

"No! Not her, either. We're us and only us. I picked her up from London, forty-five years ago." The Doctor said, getting a surprised look from Sam.

"How?"

"Time Lord magic."


End file.
